onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Minor adjustments to Image Guideline (poll added)
Just gonna bring up the "unacceptables"... *Porn or nude images *Fanart art of any form - from fan colour images to full character depictions, though there is one exception (see "Acceptable"). *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wikia, we're not an image host, sites like Flickr exist for this purpose. *Images showing multiple pages from the manga. *Animations showing more then one event e.g. showing a full fight scene between two characters. *Images of people with no involvement with the making of One Piece at all. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. **Note: TV, DVD and sub watermarks are excepted from this rule. However, no image taken from Youtube may be used. *spoiler images (note: see Spoiler Rules for more information) *Images uploaded solely for user page usage. If you upload the image elsewhere (e.g. Flickr) you will be able to freely import it on the wiki, by the "Add Image" button. *Videos {Cf Youtube.} These two I want to focus on... *Porn or nude images *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. **Note: TV, DVD and sub watermarks are excepted from this rule. However, no image taken from Youtube may be used. I once raised this, but since I'm just working out what needs to be adjusted to IG based on the recent Raws and sections vote... Are we fine with both these rules still or do they need adjusting? The only reason I brought up the Porn one, is we don't know if Oda will ever do that, I want to expand on that... I don't know how to word this but something like "censor offical works" is what I'm trying to write, I'm not in any way looking to flood the wikia with this because most images are fanart, or unrelated when their of their nature and Oda's YET to make any. Keep in mind the wikia will be aimed at the same market as OP is aimed at here, so it might be just all agreeing that doesn't need adjusting at all. Plus, I don't know if the editors would feel comfortable allowing it should Oda ever make some "mature" images or if we'll even have a place on them, since we'd likely only mention such an event in passing comment in a trivia section somewhere. And I myself am against it. :-/ I'm just think it needs to be expanded on to read "Porn or nude images; even if they are from offical source" if thats the case. :-/ The second is, since we basically don't use Funimation dubs or anything like that for images and the uploaders seem to seem towards no watermarks at all, should we even bother having that there? I'm wondering if its infringement on copyright if we do have an image pulled from the DVDs. One-Winged Hawk 19:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Discussion What is meant by nudity and porn? I mean the latter is a no-go anyway, but "nudity" isn't really defined. 19:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats actually a few good examples of what I'm trying to bring up here, I had completely forgotten they existed. Strickly speaking, by the current rules, we shouldn't have those two images, this needs sorting up. One-Winged Hawk 20:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea who is a major or regular editor anymore... Forgive me for not inviting everyone to this discussion. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 21:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) To me, the nudity thing would only apply if we allowed fanart or something. Yes, those pics are revealing, but I wouldn't consider them true nudity, just suggestive (at least Nami's). If Hancock appeared completely naked in the jungle, and the only things covering her extremities were leaves or something like that, then I would consider that porn. However, the pic with Hancock I don't have any problem with. She's in the bath, where people are expected to be naked, and the anime isn't exactly directed at 10 year olds. I mean, we have other pics that show breasts, or at least accentuate them to an exaggerated point. If you wanted to really argue, Nami's wanted poster could be considered soft-porn. 21:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Can't add much here, the view of "nudity" in classic interpretation is considered the body as a art piece while the view of "nakedness" is considered a weakness and sexualisation. This is more "fan service" then anything. The hancock image is the least concerning of the two images I must admit since she has her back on us, there is nothing really much to it. One-Winged Hawk 21:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) We shouldn't act more Catholic than the Pope, really. There is absolutely no reason to forbid images like the above two, everything is perfectly covered. A fully dressed Nami can be more "suggestive" than this, and it is impossible to filter that. 22:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thats what I'm trying to get fixed here. Even though those images are not so bad, they shouldn't be on there. We can't see anything but they are still naked and therefore "nude" as such. I'm trying to get this rule ammended so it lets us have these images on. Suggestions of text are welcomed. One-Winged Hawk 13:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, there is no way a character could ever bear anything completely because that would get Oda and Funimation in serious trouble. Like Jinbe said, there is nothing explicit on there. If anything, the nudity or porn rule would only affect avatars, which are really the only pics beyond our direct control. 23:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree. Those two images up there are fan services at best. If Oda/anime provides it, then it's allowable. But if it's self-colored in (i.e. fanart) or obvious porn/nudity things, then it's not allowed. 00:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Its most likely Oda himself won't do it, however, I have known a anime to allow a third party studio to produce something Hentai-esque uder license of the original studio. Which is why I've always felt there needs to be a little more to this sentance, but the wording escapes me. Obivously, if that ever happened, we'd have to decide then I guess either way. We don't allow even safe fanart up on the wikia so fanart porn is never going to appear so defining that much is not an issue. The only time the wikia has ever allowed fanart is for good relicas of symbols and logo such as jolly rogers in the absence of ones from the series itself. I don't really see how you could think that only leaves covering somebody is porn. SeaTerror 07:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well there is the old net saying "if there is no porn of it it shall be made". Pretty much every possible subject on the net has pornagraphic images in some shape or form and there are many genres of porn. It really depends on how far you want to dive into it. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 13:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't, I'm saying it depends on how much is revealed that it should or could be deemed inappropriate. 07:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That's not a saying. That's a rule. :P I meant it wouldn't be pornographic just because its almost nude or even nudity isn't porno. SeaTerror 18:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :The nude figure has been appeared many times throughout history in paints or other art forms and never once been considered pornographic (okay there ARE exceptions but thats not the point). The two things are similair classifications but their not regarded in the same light; you can take your child into an art museum showing a nude exhibbition but not into a brothel. So yeah, at the end of the day we're still left with rewriting the text I guess. One-Winged Hawk 21:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Why are we even arguing about this? Many manga have slightly sexually-suggesting scenes, even those meant for younger audience, like cleavages and short skirt shots. It's not like we see actual pornographic level scenes here, so it's all okay. As long as we don't upload actual porn, and not fan-made service shots, then those two scenes up there are acceptable for plot image purposes. 09:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I must admit, the other thing I've asked about no one's paying attention to anyway... I think the latter part should be removed and have done with it then, "porn" covers everything we need to know about the rules and remove "nudity". That extra isn't needed and anything its there to imply is covered by the first part anyway. So... Should we vote on it? One-Winged Hawk 10:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Nudity? Porn? It's in the series, straight from Oda.. Not a fanart.. Why we should remove something like that? And of course its not nudity as it covers everything. And if they dont like watching that, then they should watch 4kids. I believe that nudity should be allowed if it comes from Oda, but going to porn is too much. Nudity is nothing more than showing yourself completely, it might be disturbing, but there is art like this, statues showed in museums, NUDE, if nudity can appear even in a public museum, then why would it not be allowed here if its from One Piece? Hawk, we should start voting, 4 options, question: Should Porn/Nudity be allowed as long as its from One Pice?, answers: yes , no, only nudity , only porn, something like that :If no one has any other suggestions, then tomorrow I'll set up the vote based on that. One-Winged Hawk 18:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Poll Voting To vote, you must have been here for 3 months, and have at least 300 edits. Ends on the 31st of Aug 2011. Should nude images, or even pornographic images, be allowed on the wikia so long as it comes from the One Piece series itself (that means no fanart of any form) *No porn or nudity # *Allow nudity but not porn #One-Winged Hawk 21:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Allow both so long as they come from offical sources # 17:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Porn will never happen. #Bastian9 20:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Although porn from official sources will never happen, people could argue of whether a scene in the manga is pornographic and thus to prevent arguing this last option is the best one. # 11:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #'Piece•Enrik•' talk 12:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) # (Of course, its in the series...) # (I agree with you all) # If Shueisha or Toei allow them, why shouldn't we? The "target age" of this wiki it's the same as One Piece's one. #海賊-姫 18:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #SeaTerror 05:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) # 10:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Silly poll. # 05:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Okay, this poll is mostly because "nudity" isn't defined, but first lets get the basic out of the way, depending on the results depends on if we have to do that or not. Its only if nudity remains a "no-no" that we've got to define it. Don't forget though guys, the series is aimed at kids and right now there is no pornographic images so our average reader isn't expecting it and nudity isn't such as issue we need to scream all manner of sacred text at it. One-Winged Hawk 15:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) If Oda draw these kind of things, why shouldn't we upload them? ; ) Beside there is no way that porn images will come from official sources and with "nudity" I think of uncensored images which don't exist here. There is no nudity in One Piece.. Only fanart.. P.S: The bath is ready.. :Even though I be female, I do accept one thing from the male editors. Now... Lets be honest... Admit the editors on this wikia are perverted and dirty and the moment anything naughty appears its going on the wikia faster then any other image has entered. Lol. XD :Sorry the serious stuff has already been discussed as it is so the silly stuff is all thats left. >:-P One-Winged Hawk 20:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) If you were trying to make a point with that image then that isn't nudity or pornographic. SeaTerror 05:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you (see my vote). My point was that I don't see why we should get rid of that!! ; ) And it was a silly comment... Bastian964: " Although porn from official sources will never happen, people could argue of whether a scene in the manga is pornographic and thus to prevent arguing this last option is the best one." A pornographic scene is an explicit sexual act not censored and even an "ecchi" scene isn't a pornographic one... so I don't really see how that's gonna happen... and even if it's gonna happen this is a fandom of One Piece, isn't it? If it was an "ecchi" or "hentai" manga from the start, we wouldn't have argued on this to begin with. If you want you can place a warning somewhere... but remember that this site is aimed to the readers of One Piece, so whatever contents its shown in the manga, I don't see why it cannot be shown here. You are aware I'm voting for allowing anything from official sources, right? I just don't think it is likely to happen at all. Also people will argue over anything based upon tenuous interpretations so I can easily see it happenning. Bastian9 21:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, just so nobody gets any ideas, please do NOT edit those images above with the "mosaic" or "black bars" censorship. 05:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Why would somebody do that? SeaTerror 18:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) It seems like the winner of this poll is gonna be pretty clear, I still can't believe how everyone agreedXD :I was late voting in my own poll... But either I'm the only girl or the rest of the editoral wiki peeps are just perverts. O.o' One-Winged Hawk 21:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Panda is a girl XD ::If Panda's a girl then she is a pervert. The secrets out on you panda muwhaha! >:-D ] ::J/k, sorry, "I just woke up", I mean no harm. :-P One-Winged Hawk 06:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm against censorship. If its something like fanart then obviously it has to go. SeaTerror 23:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well our rules say "no fanart" and quite frankly, I have no intention to change that. They offer nothing to the subject matter of our wikia and allowing it allows abuse anyway. One-Winged Hawk 06:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : Another topic could be the use of "doctored images". Where do we draw the line there? Because we have a lot of pictures where the background was removed (or made transparent, to be more precise). Example: If we are strict about it, this is a doctored image and I propose that we hold a vote to remove them. We should use standard, original anime shots and nothing else. 20:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah, just noticed the nudity discussion is not over yet (at least not officially). But I would like that topic to be next in line, thanks! 20:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Look I think those image are "extracted" from the games (they are not really screenshots), to put it simply I think they are extracted from the game system files (like some gifs). But it's hard to distinguish some game images from manga-colored fanarts, beside not all of them are are the "best". Maybe I'm getting off topic, so let's discuss things in order. Yeah some of them are from games, but that doesn't matter. A doctored image is a doctored image (and no, this is not in the same league with improving raw manga scans, here content is completely removed). If necessary, I propose to delete images from games altogether (except for proper screenshots for the game-related articles/gallery, of course). This would also achieve a somewhat consistent look when it comes to the infoboxes. @Angel Please feel free to add this topic + comments to their own section, this is your thread and I wont touch anything here. If you don't like it to be discussed here, please tell me and I open another forum. But since this is about the guidelines, I think it fits. 14:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) All game images except for game content itself should be replaced with anime images. SeaTerror 19:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC)